Many sports, such as football, basketball, golf, soccer and baseball, involve imparting motion to the physical ball. To improve performance, one must improve the manner in which motion is imparted to the ball. What is needed is a sports performance system with ball sensing that can be used to enable users, players, teams, coaches and organizations to improve their performance or their player's performance.